The Date That Never Was
by BunBunBun
Summary: In reviving Jack, Rose never meant for him to become immortal. She merely made sure he would live long enough to experience happiness for once – and not necessarily much longer. Knowing this, how can the Doctor ever allow himself to get closer to the Captain? Jack/Doctor, Doctor/Jack (mainly Ten)
1. The Question

**The Date That Never Was**

* * *

_"If ever I to the moment shall say:_  
_Beautiful moment, do not pass away!_  
_Then you may forge your chains to bind me,_  
_Then I will put my life behind me._"  
_(From Goethe's Faust, Part I.)_

* * *

_Notes/Preamble:_ So here I am again with another bit of Ten/Jack :o) I just can't keep my fingers off this pairing because their relationship (or the potential thereof) leaves room for so much, well, beauty. After all, both are struggling on their lonesome paths throughout time and space - and I for one think those paths should cross much more often :B

So now this is another approach at having them find each other:

We know Jack has a crush on the Doctor, and we know the time lord doesn't exactly cope well with the existence, let alone the presence of an immortal being.  
But what if the Doctor couldn't return Jack's feelings for an entirely different reason?  
What if Jack wasn't quite as immortal as he thought?

_Pairing/Warnings_: Jack and the Doctor, together, as a couple. There will be some more adult content, but nothing particularly explicit.

_Points of view:_ Jack, Doctor, switching with every chapter - which means we'll have a couple rather short chapters (I hope you don't mind).

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything about the Doctor Who-niverse.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The question**

_Jack: "Aww, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?"_  
_Doctor: "Buy me a drink first."_  
_Jack: "You're such hard work."_  
_Doctor: "But worth it."_

- Scene from "The Doctor Dances"

* * *

_Satellite Five, Season 1 finale from the Doctor's point of view._

"Well, it's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye."

The room, filled with cables and machinery, looked just as dreary as their prospect of winning the upcoming battle against the Dalek emperor.

As two pairs of blue eyes met, both men knew that they might never see each other again.

"I wish I'd never met you, Doctor," Jack declared and cracked a grin, "I was much better off as a coward."

The honesty in the Captain's words left the time lord staring back wordlessly. Since the beginning of their shared adventures, Jack had changed for the better, rather dramatically so. Nonetheless, the Doctor had never heard him admitting it so openly.

Nor had he expected it.

What he had expected even less, however, was to receive a goodbye kiss.

Well, now... that was...new.

"See you in hell," Jack grinned as he turned on his heels to take off in another direction.

_See you before that_, the Doctor wanted to reply, but he did not have it in him. They were likely to lose this battle, yet at least Rose would be safe. However, he _needed_ Jack's help to accomplish even that much. No matter how much he had grown to enjoy the presence of the human before him, no matter how much he admired the man said human had become...the chance of losing him was very real one.

Who was he to claim otherwise? Who was he to instil a hope that was entirely unfounded?

Who was he to silently thank Jack for lingering with them for just another moment?

"Then again," the Captain added as an afterthought and halted in his step, "if hell happens to offer some nice restaurants, I'd love to buy you a drink one day, Doctor."

This time the Doctor actually blinked in surprise, speechless once again.

Thankfully, an amused Rose replied in his stead. "First a kiss, now a date?" she drawled incredulously, tilting her head a little.

Grinning sheepishly, Jack was about to reply when the Doctor beat him to it. "I'm looking forward to it," the time lord said simply, his face blank yet his eyes full of meaning, "So don't stand me up."

It did not really matter he had just agreed on a date he might have declined under most other circumstances.

It did not really matter he had never decided whether he was, in fact, attracted to the admittedly rather handsome Jack.

It only mattered that he dared hoping to meet his friend again after all – against all odds.

Chapter 1 - End

* * *

_Notes:_ So this is a ridiculously short first chapter (sorry!), but since I have been told to publish stuff throughout a larger time span, the story's actually not entirely written down yet and being refined all the while and it's frustratingly late again anyway, I'll leave it at that for now. I hope this was intriguing enough at least, so... See you next time! (And feel free to leave a review? This _will_ make me work faster, after all :) )


	2. Parting

Notes: Micro chapter, but double feature :D  
Much love to tenner for reviewing :3

**Chapter 2: Parting**

_Satellite Five, from Jack's point of view._

Maybe being so close to death was not such a bad thing.

Jack had thoroughly enjoyed travelling with the Doctor and Rose. He sincerely cared for both of them, but it was the depth of the time lord's eyes that haunted his dreams at night.

The raw emotion of an ageless man who had seen too much...and yet little enough for him to keep running wherever his feet took him.

Somewhere along the road, Jack had fallen for that attitude.

He had fallen for that man.

But he would not have dared asking him out if it was not for the end of the world.

So maybe everything was really lost. At the very least, he had accomplished one final victory, and a most unexpected one at that.

The Doctor had accepted his invitation. It was a pity they would never get to find out what might have been.

That was alright, though.  
Altogether, Jack's life had been a good one. He might have seen and done things he preferred not to remember, but he had also found so much worth fighting for. Thanks to his latest friends, he had begun appraciating the sheer beauty of the universe they were living in. At long last, they had even turned him into a better person.

Yes, it had been a good life.

So when the Daleks got him at last, Jack died with a smile on his lips.

Only...

...he did not die at all.

Chapter 2 - End


	3. Abandonment

**Chapter 3: Abandonment**

_Departing from Satellite Five from the Doctor's point of view. _

Rose Tyler. Beautiful, brave Rose Tyler. In absorbing the Time Vortex, she had saved them all.

But the price to be paid was not a small one.

The Doctor was regenerating...but so was Jack.

Any dating or travelling plans they might have had were no longer valid.

Full of love and determination, yet not fully aware, Rose had brought the Captain back to life.

To a life that could last forever.

Glaring at the monitor while clinging to what little life was left of his own body, the Doctor understood the nature of the time lines surrounding Jack Harkness at first glance.

They were wrong.

They were not what humans were meant to have.

Normally, the life time of a being was determined by outer factors and limited by its nature.

Captain Jack Harkness' life line, however, could not be interfered with by any direct influences. Rather, it was bound to exclusively one condition.

The Doctor could tell exactly what Rose had been thinking.

"_I want Jack to live and find happiness."_

For better or for worse, though, she had ended up creating an impossible being that would never die unless it found contentment...and could not live a moment longer than that.

Yet happiness was not an easy feat. Jack might not have become immortal per definition, but close enough to count as such. If he chose so, or worse, if fate decided it, he might very well end up witnessing the flow of the universe to its very end, surving centuries, millenia...and possibly much longer.

Something stirred within the Doctor at that notion. He respected Jack as a friend, but this...

In destroying the time lords, the Doctor had accepted the fate of the sole survivor of a race that had once outlasted everything. He had taken the burden of such loneliness upon his shoulders in complete awareness, understanding that he deserved no better - that it was meant to be.

And yet, he kept looking for company. Throughout his journeys, he had made many valuable friends, most recently, Rose and Jack.

But because of their mere association with him, both had gone and done the impossible. Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex just to save him, nearly dying in the process.

Jack, on the other hand, had died for him...and come back to life.

For good.

...for now.

In doing so, he had unknowingly become something the Doctor had always wanted, and yet could never have. A companion he might never lose. Not to age, nor to injury. A friend that could outlast even a time lord.

A friend that could outlast anything...but his own contentment.

Considering the nature of that fate, as cruel as it was poetic, if the Doctor wanted Jack to live, he had to keep him from happiness.

One way to accomplish that...might be simply telling him about his condition. If Jack knew reaching his goals would kill him, he might stop striving for them altogether. But even if the Doctor had it in him to mess with his friend's perspective like that – any of Rose's good intentions would have been in vain, too.

On that notion, though, maybe Rose's good intentions were the key to the problem after all. She had meant Jack to find fulfilment, eventually, and at his own pace. Regardless of his own preferences, the time lord understood that the first step to that happiness might very well be them travelling together. Jack enjoyed their adventures just as much as the Doctor did, and with the two of them facing an eternity together, there was a good possibility of the time lord returning those feelings eventually.

Falling for an impossible, wrong, immortal being.

Killing him by just being with him.

He could never do that.

Nonetheless, the Doctor had no right to keep his friend from finding happiness – at least with somebody else. Either way, with his own regeneration drawing closer and any hopes of not losing Jack crushed by mere logic, the Doctor saw only the one solution he loathed to accept.

Cruel or not, he could not take Jack with him.

Not any longer.

Never again.

...or could he?

Chapter 3 - End

* * *

Notes: And the plot thickens, staying close to the original DW plot for a bit longer. More soon. In the meantime, though: what do you think? :)


	4. Rejection

**Chapter 4: Rejection**

_From Jack's point of view after the year that never was_

Cardiff Bay was a pretty sight – especially when you had just saved the world yet again. It had been a long and hard fight against the Master, but they had won at last.

The world was safe, as was everybody living here.

Jack could get back to a team he dearly missed, and he could finally...

"Come with me," the Doctor said.

_...What?_

Inhaling deeply, Jack stared at the time lord, unsure what to make of that offer. He had never truly gotten over his crush on the man, but a century of absence had shown he could live without him.

But more importantly...their trip to the end of the universe had proven that Jack had not much to hope for.

"It's not easy, just looking at you," the Doctor had told him without a trace of sympathy, "You're just wrong."

For the first few decades, Jack had kept living mainly in order to meet that man again. But during that century, and during a long year of suffering, he had realized that he no longer strived to follow in another man's footsteps...but to carve his own path instead.

That's what he had learned. That's what he told himself. That's what he believed in.

So why was it that a hope long dead flared up within him at the Doctor's invitation?

Deliberately, yet playfully, he opened his mouth and hoped his voice would not betray his true feelings. "If I remember correctly, you _do_ owe me a date," he pointed out with a sly smile.

Tilting his head, the Doctor returned his gaze evenly. All too soon, though, a frown formed on his features. It was already then that Jack knew the answer.

"That was before you became..." the Doctor replied slowly.

"A freak of nature?" Jack interjected helpfully.

"...immortal," the time lord clarified dryly.

So that was it?

No matter how the time lord phrased it, the message struck Jack harder than he cared to admit. "So tell me, Doctor," he prompted slowly, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice, "If you can't even bear to look at me, why would you even take me along?"

The Doctor's gaze softened, if only slightly. "You are a friend, Jack," he explained, "We can make it work."

But the immortal merely shook his head. "No, we can't," he countered simply. He might not have grown particularly wise, but he was old, and he had come to understand that he would not fight for a love that nature itself forbade. If the Doctor truly could not look at him – did he really have a chance? Could he really risk both their sanity and friendship? The Doctor's answer had been clear enough. The date was revoked because of Jack's condition. There was no way for something more to develop between them... "Not unless you know of a way to fix me," he added at last.

The Doctor's apologetic look was sincere when he shook his head. "Nothing I can do," he replied and cracked a small, slightly forced grin at last, "You're an impossible thing, Jack."

In spite of the rejection, the immortal made himself grin back, "Been called that before."

It was alright – or rather, it wasn't.

In spite of everything, the Doctor had been his idol for the better part of his life.

An idol, a mentor, a love interest.

He would never stop missing the man. Longing for him.

But he knew...not tagging along was the right choice.

Wasn't it?

Chapter 4 - End


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

_From the Doctor's point of view after the Waters of Mars_

He had often pondered what exactly caused certain points in time to become fixed ones. On an abstract level, he understood the time vortex could not deal with the paradoxes triggered by changes in major historical events and thus forced them to happen regardless of the circumstances.

Since he had grown up bearing the responsibilities of a time lord, the Doctor had wondered about, but never truly _questioned_ the existence of fixed points in time.

Until he met the first human settlers on the surface of Mars.

After losing far too many friends, the Doctor had felt the need to be in control for once.

He was the last of the time lords.

He had every right to set things straight.

Even if it defied a fixed point in time.

He had gone out of his way and had saved her, hadn't he?

So why was he standing outside of the home of Adelaide Brooks...witnessing her suicide?

Why couldn't he save her?

Why couldn't he save anyone he held dear?

Donna, Rose...

"I thought I'd find you here."

...Jack.

Wearily, the Doctor turned his head to watch a ghost from the past heading his way. It was not an unwelcome sight, and yet another remainder of his own failures.

"Not the best timing," Jack admitted with a small shrug as he came to a halt in front of the time lord, "Then again, you look as if you _do_ need a friend right now."

Averting his gaze to stare up at the sky, the Doctor took a deep breath. "She deserved to live," he whispered at last, "They all did." He did not bother elaborating any further. Jack's mere presence meant he had remembered the stories from Mars' initial colonization - and the inconsistencies within them that could only have been caused by a space travelling device far beyond its time.

For a few moments, the Captain kept watching his friend in silence. "They always deserve to live," he finally replied at a soft voice, "We cannot always save them, though. No one's meant to have that power."

After briefly meeting the immortal's eyes, the Doctor stared down at his own hands. "No one...," he echoed tonelessly and added, "Certainly not the likes of us."

It was true, wasn't it? He might have grown old and a bit wise. But in the end, he had just tried defying the universe itself simply because he could.

Because he had seen too much not to try for once.

He might have grown old, and he might have grown bitter, but...

Suddenly, he noticed a hand grabbing his own. It felt warm and right and yet so entirely out of place.

The Doctor still failed to properly cope with his friend's sheer existence.

On that notion, he still failed to cope with his own failures in general. That's why he kept running, right?

"You know, Doctor," Jack stated with an unreadable expression on his features, "All those years ago, you called me _wrong_."

The time lord closed his eyes. Those words might have been unnecessarily cruel, yet he had always had a good reason.

"It took me long enough to understand what you were really trying to tell me," Jack went on and sighed briefly before meeting the Doctor's dark eyes with weary ones. "After all, walking amongst these many, short-lived people, you're just as _wrong_ as I am, Doctor."

Inhaling deeply, the time lord wanted to avert his gaze, but never managed doing so. In his own, special and easily misunderstood way, Jack was offering consolidation. In his own, special way, he was forgiving the time lord for bringing him in such a situation in the first place.

Would he still do that, though, if he knew the true extent of the Doctor wronging him? "I might just be worse than you," the time lord offered at last, defeated.

In choosing not to tell his friend how to overcome his immortality, he had stolen an important decision from him, even if it was, by his own argumentation, for the better eventually.

But if things went on like that, if Jack kept growing older without ever achieving what he was supposed to find, the Doctor would have to tell him one day, wouldn't he? It was true that the immortal's life would get tremendously more difficult as soon he realized his own happiness would kill him. But then again, maybe knowing the key to death was part of Jack's happiness, too.

It was not the first time that thought crossed the Doctor's mind - but it was the first time he felt guilty about it. Because if that was the case...all that kept Jack trapped in an eternal life he might not even want was the time lord's selfishness.

"I'm not saying that in a bad way," the immortal added after a while, sensing the Doctor was troubled without knowing the true reason, "It's just...it's okay to be wrong sometimes." He grinned and added, "Isn't that what makes life so rewarding to begin with?"

This time, the Doctor could not help blinking. So...Jack was still enjoying his life even after all this time? Did he mean what he said, or was he simply trying to cheer him up?

"And I was just wondering, at least for a bit..." the immortal went on and squeezed the Doctor's hand he was still holding onto, "Let's be wrong together?"

In that moment of loss, failure and loneliness, those few words meant more to the Doctor than he could ever let on.

He needed someone to share his burdens with. He needed a companion more badly than he cared to admit. He had wanted Jack to travel with him since the very moment he realized their friendship could outlast the average human lifespan. No, not wanted. _Needed_.

But...

"I can't take you on that date, Jack," he replied flatly. He should let go of his egoism. He should make things easier on his friend at least in one respect. But he couldn't. Not yet, maybe never.

The pain that showed in the immortal's eyes only stayed visible for half a second. All too quickly, Jack forced himself to smile. In spite of the circumstances, or maybe because of them, it was a handsome smile. "I really don't mind," he offered brilliantly, "Let's just keep running."

For several seconds, the Doctor froze. Was Jack really willing to make such a sacrifice? To accept rejection and frustration just to help out a friend?

Unable to cope with such honest solidarity, the time lord's heart broke a little. And yet, he could not contain himself from pulling the one friend he still had into a far too desperate hug.

_"Thank you."_

_Chapter 5 - End_

* * *

_Notes: _That's it for today, so...notes, comments, anything? :)


	6. Approaches

**Chapter 6: Approaches**

_From Jack's point of view._

Why had he hesitated again?

Asides from certain unrequited emotions, adventuring with the Doctor really wasn't half bad.

Rather, as they were running after a freaking _car_, Jack was having the time of his life.

As ever so often nowadays.

"That's our man," the Doctor whispered as he ducked behind trash bin when a large balding man exited the vehicle to enter a...night club?

Somehow, unable to suppress a grin as they trailed after him with the help of the psychic paper, Jack could not help feeling a tiny little bit grateful. They were shadowing a man they strongly suspected to be an intergalactic war criminal, but in spite of all his alleged misdeeds, he had just accomplished something Jack had never quite managed: getting the Doctor into a night club.

With Jack.  
Together.

It almost felt like the date they had never had, even though he was overflowing with adrenaline rather than any romantic feelings in that moment.

...or was he?

When they had crossed the first two dance floors and entered a hallway beyond the restrooms, they could suddenly no longer hide amongst the crowd. Aside from their target and his gunned bodyguards who had just entered a room at the far end of the corridor, there was literally nobody around. Unfortunately, several sets of walls even droned out the loud music from the club rather efficiently.

"This is tricky," the Doctor groaned quietly, "There's no way for us to eavesdrop undetected." Looking at Jack briefly, he simply shrugged and tiptoed on. It wasn't their style to let something like that hinder them – especially when they hadn't been discovered yet anyway. And besides...a plan was forming in Jack's head that was as brilliant as it was foolish.

"Oh well," he whispered as he trailed after the Doctor, "We don't exactly need to stay undetected as long as we behave _unsuspiciously_." When they were close enough to actually hear the voices inside, Jack could not keep himself from grinning once again. Stopping the Doctor by reaching for his shoulder, he leant close enough to whisper in his ear, "we are in a night club after all."

His eyes widened, yet the time lord did not even get to object before the immortal gently but firmly pushed him against the wall, capturing his mouth with his own just in time.

Jack had been intending to respect the Doctor's wish of keeping the distance, he really had, but he could not just ignore a chance as golden as this.

Within a blink, his breathing turned erratic.

Within a moment, his hands travelled across the time lord's torso to pull him close.

Within seconds, he found the Doctor _responding_.

With a door slamming open very close yet so far away, he had no way of telling whether the time lord kissing him back was real or just him playing along with their brilliant, idiotic disguise – but in that one, wonderful moment, Jack did not even care.

Stealing that kiss just felt so much better than he had ever hoped for.

It felt _right_.

Neither of them had much of a chance to enjoy or at least adapt to their sudden proximity, however, as the very reason of their faux kiss had arrived at last.

"What the hell are you doing here!" one of their target's bodyguards yelled, gesticulating irately.

Still short of breath, Jack did his best to tear his attention away from the warm body in his embrace and return the glare over his shoulder. "Can't we get some privacy anywhere?" he growled dangerously and barely even noticed the bodyguard flinching slightly. He did, however, notice the man had refrained from drawing the pistol attached to his belt. Then again, with the Doctor's two hearts hammering against his chest, it was a miracle Jack could concentrate on anything else at all.

"Get a room, damn it," the bodyguard barked back with a wave towards the exit, "This is a private area, but not for the likes of you." He stepped closer to urge them away, yet interestingly enough, he refrained from applying violence once again...yet.

Unfortunately, though, leaving was not an option...or was it?

Before he had computed a witty comeback, Jack noticed in dismay that the Doctor was disentangling himself from his embrace. "Yeah, let's get back to our room already," he slurred, playing the part of a drunk lover far too well for Jack's liking as he reeled back to where they had come from, dragging his friend along.

When they had rounded the corner, the bodyguard retreated to the room, grumbling words that were droned out by the horrible music nearby.

Jack, on the other hand, found himself frowning at a Doctor that had sobered up within a second. "So unless _our room_ is directly above the one we just left behind," he stated slowly, "we just missed our chance of gaining that badly needed intel."

The time lord, however, merely tilted his head with a frown. "They mentioned everything we needed during the minute we stood there, Jack," the Doctor told him with a strange expression, "Didn't you notice at all?"

What? That could not have been more than ten seconds, tops. Blinking, he tried remembering those precious ten seconds. Considering he had done surveillance of that kind countless times before, he was ashamed to realize he could not recall anything beyond the Doctor's breathes. His heartbeat. His taste. His hand running through his hair. Their bodies touching in all the right places. His breathing quickened at the mere memory, and he could not help pointing out one particular detail, "I did notice you keep your sonic screwdriver in the strangest places."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, yet Jack could not contain a sly grin. Maybe most of their spontaneous undercover make-out session had been fake, but definitely not all of it.

Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity.

"So maybe I am physically attracted to you," the Doctor, suddenly so far away again, stated with a dissatisfied sigh, "There is no way I can ever _love_ you back, Jack." For one moment, his eyes were filled with an emotion the immortal could not quite place, but more importantly...

_What had he just said?_

The Doctor had admitted he was _physically attracted_?

...and he was already turning towards the dance floor, obviously set on leaving both location and conversation behind, but Jack could not have that. "Wait, Doctor, we need to talk about this," he demanded, jogging after the time lord and holding him back by his hand, "What is this, some sort of sick game?" He stared at his friend in confusion, and the Doctor's apologetic expression only made it worse.

"Do you really expect me to deny it?" the time lord replied flatly and sighed, "I didn't make the rules to this _game_, Jack. If it had been me, things would be different between us."

Jack's eyes widened, not for the first time during those last minutes.

"You mean," he drawled dumbly, "_You want to be with me?_" Annoyingly enough, his breath was running short on him yet again. What's up with that anyway? If he kept up with that emotional rollercoaster ride, he might well end up passing out on the spot.

But, not right now, not yet.

There were questions to be answered.

"I don't want to be with you," the Doctor replied in slight irritation, "With things the way they are, I really can't."

Jack stared at his friend, uncomprehending yet understanding something he had never even deemed possible. "But how messed up is that?" he asked slowly, "How can you kiss me like that and still find me repulsive?" He wanted to, but he just did not understand. He had forced himself to accept the Doctor's time lord instincts objecting to Jack's mere existence.

But wasn't any physical attracting contradicting that statement?

"You're not repulsive, Jack," the Doctor replied with a resigned sigh, "But I just cannot give you what you want." Closing his eyes, he added at an even lower voice, "Haven't I made that clear all those years ago?" With that, he set off again.

"How do you know what I want?" Jack called after him.

But this time, the Doctor didn't stop.

Huffing in frustration, Jack jogged after his friend. With a crowd of people on the dance floor, he only caught up to him outside of the club, where the music was barely even audible anymore, but maybe, and especially with the song currently playing, that helped conveying his message.

The Doctor might bear some twisted double standard on his feelings towards Jack.

He might not want anything more than friendship.

But he should never have mentioned an attraction.

Because Jack knew of several kinds of friendship that allowed him to reach for his friend.

To pull him into an embrace.

To kiss him fiercely just because he could.

To enjoy the hesitant, yet definitely welcoming answer he received.

To be thrilled when the Doctor took the initiative at last.

They broke apart at last, yet they stood in an embrace for another moment. "You have no idea what you are doing to me," the time lord whispered flatly, sounding just as torn as before.

"Then explain it," Jack hummed back, "I'm listening."

"I can't," the Doctor insisted, inhaling deeply.

But he had neither stopped the immortal nor told him off.

"So maybe I want more from this than you do," Jack breathed at last and could not help grinning against a definitely excited time lord's neck, "But I'm pretty sure this is something we're _both_ enjoying."

Chapter 6 - End


	7. Love

**Chapter 7: Love**

_From the Doctor's point of view._

What the hell was he doing?

He had vowed not to let it come to this. He owed Jack that much. He could not be the one to seal his end.

But...if a kiss had not killed him, then another wouldn't hurt, would it?

Yet kisses led to more, and the Doctor could not tell how much more he could share with Jack without the truth shining through.

He could never love him back.

He could never tell him.

He could never risk telling him.

So how had they ended up so intimate?

How had the Doctor begun opening up to his friend after all?

How had he been the one to show up at the immortal's doorstep in the middle of the night?

"Don't think too much," he heard Jack whispering from underneath him, "Just keep doing what feels right – just like tha – " His words died in a moan as the Doctor found just the right spot, loosing himself in the heat of the moment.

Yet again.

It felt as if that was everything he ever did nowadays.

Falling for an impossible, wrong, immortal being...who held enough love in him for both of them.

Trembling in sheer ecstasy, Jack called out the Doctor's name and sunk back onto the mattress, exhausted from sheer satisfaction.

As ever so often, the time lord forgot himself over that view.

Jack was gorgeous.

With his eyes fixed on that content face smiling up at him so full of affection, the Doctor could not help reaching out and stroking his cheek fondly.

If possible at all, Jack's expression grew even warmer. "I love you, Doctor," he whispered, his eyes growing distant, his breathing slowing down...stopping at last.

Opening his mouth without any words coming out, the time lord could only stare back blankly. "Well, thanks," he croaked in a dry voice, causing Jack to blink in resignation.

At the very least, he was back with him.

"I...sorry about that," the immortal stuttered, slightly ashamed as he sat up, frowning briefly at the mess they had made, "I shouldn't have said that."  
Releasing a breath he did not know he had been holding, the Doctor rolled over to lie on his back. He tried glaring at the ceiling, but it did not work.

He could not blame anything or anybody else for his own carelessness. He had told Jack multiple times not to mention love, and yet...he had almost lost him.

Again.

What had he done?

He should have known since their first kiss that Jack's longing for the Doctor was stronger than he had anticipated. A mere kiss had stopped the immortal's heart for nearly a minute.

Yet only once.

When the Doctor had failed to come up with a valid excuse, they had found themselves giving in to an urge they had both been suppressing. All too soon, kisses were followed by caresses, touches, everything.

Jack stayed with him all the while.

But when they had, driven by the heat of the moment, united at last, it took all of the Doctor's willpower and an overly harsh statement to get the immortal to reply.

"With your kind of history," he had found himself saying, "I really expected something a bit more special."

"Oh, my dear Doctor, you have no idea how much _special_ I've still got in store for you," Jack had replied at once – and only then returned to him.

Naturally, the Captain's bedside creativity did not disappoint the Doctor after that - not that it had done so the first time around. But even if he had not noticed it, that first night had nearly taken Jack's life.

Nowadays, though, it rarely happened anymore.

And yet, as their current misery illustrated quite aptly, it did occur.

Every time, the Doctor wondered whether he should let go. Whether he could accept giving something good for a friend for once, but paying the price of losing him altogether.

Every time, the Doctor made the most egoistical decision; every time, he chose to forcefully prolong Jack's life for his own sake.

But it never got any easier.

"You'll have to tell me one day," Jack whispered into his ear, effectively startling the Doctor out of his reverie. He had not even noticed his friend approaching again. "Whatever frightens you so much about our relationship," the immortal went on and arched a lazy eyebrow, "I'm sure it can't be bad enough to justify spoiling the great ending to a nice evening."

He had a valid point, the Doctor acknowledged that much, but...he would not even know where to start.

Thankfully, though, Jack never pressed the matter. Rather, he released a soft sigh, reached for his friend's hand and simply joined him in staring at the ceiling.

They lay like that for awhile and the Doctor finally felt himself relaxing.

"Don't die on me, Jack," he whispered at last.

The immortal, now looking up at him with a surprised frown, was still with him, trying to help, trying to comfort. The problem was still the same it had been before, but maybe, just maybe, and even more cruelly than before, Jack might be willing to help reducing the risk without even realizing it.

"Even if I knew how, I really wasn't planning to," the immortal pointed out and rested his head on against the Doctor's again, "Because no matter how much you dislike it, I was stating the truth earlier."

Inhaling sharply, the Doctor did not even dare pulling Jack closer as a sign of confirmation.

_I love you, too, but I can never let you know that._

_Chapter 7 - End_

* * *

_Notes:_ I guess I might as well have stopped with the Chapter before that, but then again, at least now it's clear what this story is about in the first place. So even if it's built on a bit of an unusual plot bunny, I'm really happy there's at least some people reading this!

On the downside, though, I've met some problems that imply I should keep my hands off fan fiction for a while. There's only three more chapters to go with this story, but I don't want to kill the end with half-hearted proofreading (as I did with this update - sorry about that).

So thank you for reading! The rest will be up...eventually.


	8. Frustration

Notes: Here we are with the final bit of the story. Many thanks to MorwenIthil, whose kind review really made my day back then and also got me motivated enough to post the rest after all. Thank you so much!

So, without any further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Frustration**

_From Jack's point of view._

During his impossibly long life, Jack had done many dangerous, risky and outright stupid things.

Out of all those mistakes, though, falling for the Doctor was most likely the gravest one.

If all those years – centuries! – ago, he would have known he would nearly succeed in conquering the time lord's heart just to meet a dead end at last...he would have fallen for him nonetheless.

But he might have tried harder not to pursue that affection.

He understood being with the Doctor like this was a huge mistake – but it was also a rewarding one. It felt good to fight for the greater good. It felt great to share his friend's burdens in the only way he could.

Their undefined relationship might be frustrating in all the wrong aspects. At the very least, though, it had taught him patience. But even that patience ran thin every once in a while – especially when the Doctor was being stubborn for no reason.

"Jack, if you're wearing that," the time lord pointed out, frowning at the black armlet resting innocently on the table, "Everyone will be treating you as an object rather than a person."

Rolling his eyes, Jack heaved a sigh. As opposed to most other cultures' ways of marking the enslaved, the armlet common on this planet was neither painful nor particularly humiliating in itself. "I'll be _your_ object, at least," he replied heatedly, "That's really not much different from what we already have anyway." The words left his mouth faster than he could process them, but he would not take them back now, not when he had to get his point across. "We _need_ one of us to play that part to get into their lair, and I'm sure you're not that keen on such roleplay outside of the bedroom."

Two lows in one monologue – Jack was on a roll, wasn't he?

It definitely showed on the Doctor features. He looked more affronted than Jack had seen him in quite a while. "Maybe I do enjoy it," he retorted and reached for the armlet, "At least I've got enough practice thanks to you."

Raising both eyebrows, Jack could barely even fathom the Doctor offering up himself to do the dirty work for once.

No, wait.

He had been doing that for quite a while – but subtly enough for Jack to only consciously understand it now.

Was that his way of apologizing, though? Was he actually offering some sort of compromise?

'If you keep up with my antics, I'll treat you with more respect'?

Now that he thought about it, it was a perfectly human thing to do. Probably completely aware of it, the Doctor was trying to make amends.

But that didn't mean Jack could accept that offer. Reaching the table in few long strides, he snatched the armlet out of the Doctor's hands with a determined expression. "We do this the way we always do," Jack clarified and smirked playfully, "Take good care of me and I'll fulfil your every wish."

Albeit grimacing, the Doctor gave in at last. "I already told you what I need you to do," he stated quietly.

As he attached the armlet to his upper arm, Jack kept stealing glances at his friend. Now...what was this about? Another offer of peace?

But there was more to it, wasn't there? When the Doctor had finally, after all that time, openly admitted that he _wanted_ Jack to stay with him, it must have been really important to him – definitely important enough for the immortal to feel somewhat flattered at last.

Even now.

"You don't need to take care of me at all and you still won't get rid of me that easily," Jack offered with a grin, if only to break the sudden silence. Yet he could not help wondering. "Really, though, where _is_ this coming from?" he added in a hopefully casual tone, "It's almost as if you expect me to die for some reason."

The Doctor's eyes widened, betraying for a short moment what Jack had already suspected. A fear that was very real. "No, really, no," the time lord stuttered, throwing his hands in the air before slowing down his articulation again, "It's just...different." Clearing his throat, he elaborated, "Three weeks ago, you bet the record. Nobody's been travelling with me as long as you have now." Frowning briefly, he added with a grin, "Congratulations, I guess."

Jack's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Thanks," he grinned back. He had expected...whatever, but not this.

Then again, it really had been some time then, hadn't it?

The Doctor's answer was as good as any. As a matter of fact, Jack did feel a bit proud at that accomplishment.

And yet, he could not help dwelling on his friend's initial reaction to his guess.

He kept seeing the fear in his eyes.

The fear of losing a companion was one Jack knew all too well.

But this was something deeper, wasn't it?

Unless he got the Doctor to finally entrust him with the truth, though, there was nothing he could do to set his friend's mind at ease.

But he would do anything to accomplish that.

Chapter 8 - End


	9. Agreement

**Chapter 9: Agreement**

_From the Doctor's point of view._

Jack was trying hard. He was doing his best to conquer a heart that already belonged to him.

As the immortal's hot kisses travelled down his torso, the Doctor could barely even concentrate.

In spite of his reluctance and although the time lord kept consciously ruining their most intimate moments, it felt as if Jack's love was only getting stronger.

It made this so much harder on both of them.

Inhaling sharply, the Doctor released a soft moan as Jack's apt mouth reached a most sensitive area.

He was losing his composure so very quickly.

"You like that, huh?" Jack murmured softly against his skin, but never stopped teasing him.

"Oh yes," the Doctor breathed as he reached forward and ran his hand through his lover's hair, urging him to go on.

To keep doing his magic.

But he wasn't really his _lover_, was he? More like a friend.

A friend working _magic_.

As a skillful tongue sent shivers through his body, the Doctor opened his mouth to comment. To praise. But the words never left his mouth. With his mind clouded by sheer pleasure, the time lord wondered – had he ever complimented Jack on his incredible skill?

On his good looks?

On his loyalty?

On any of those countless traits the Doctor loved about him?

A pang of guilt hit him as he realized it – if did not recall ever telling Jack any of this.

...why not?

He tried finding an answer within the maze that was his memory, but before he even got that far, the kisses suddenly stopped.

Back to reality, the time lord blinked to find Jack frowning up at him in worry. He must have been absorbed in his musings for quite a while. "Doctor?" the immortal whispered almost hesitantly.

The Doctor blinked again.

Hesitantly?

Why?

Why would Captain Jack Harkness ever hesitate at anything?

"Jack," the Doctor breathed, reached for his _lover_ to pull him up. To pull him close. With his thoughts clearing up, he remembered why he had chosen to maintain the distance. Yet he could not keep himself from uttering what had been clouding his mind all along. "You're far too...good at this," he whispered into Jack's ear.

If only slightly, the immortal stiffened in his embrace. "So you did notice at last," he joked with a lopsided grin, leaning back slightly to watch the Doctor through unreadable eyes as he tilted his head, "You know, I can be even better... if you let me, that is."

Closing his eyes, the Doctor released Jack from a hug that had been meant to comfort him and sat up with a soft sigh. He did not need to look at him to be confronted with pain Jack had grown far too proficient at hiding.

Some time between realizing that they could be together for centuries and actually falling in love with the man, the Doctor had become both possessive ...and cruel.

He had no right to do that.

He had no right to deny Jack happiness.

He needed to apologize, and there was only one way to do that.

Getting up from the bed, he buttoned his shirt. "I'll give you, say, an hour," the Doctor stated and crossed the room in fast strides, "Get ready for a fancy dinner."

The time lord had almost exited the room already, and still, Jack never stopped gaping after him. "...huh?"

Finally, the Doctor's grimace melted into a small affectionate smile. "I've been owing you that date for long enough."

All this time, he had been selfish enough to keep the immortal to himself.

The truth was...Jack was not immortal at all.

And it was time to tell him that.

Chapter 9 - End


	10. The Date

_(Mininote: final update flood started with chapter eight)_

**Chapter 10: The Date**

_From Jack's point of view._

When all those centuries ago Jack had first wondered about the possibility of asking the Doctor out, he had opted for the best Italian restaurant in the entire Milky Way. Not that they still called that kind of food _Italian_ by the 51st century, but the point still stood. The pasta there was the best he had ever tasted, but more importantly, it was located on the one moon that allegedly offered the best view of this part of the galaxy.

Whenever he had visited that restaurant in the past, he had marvelled at the serene beauty of that sight.

When he had suggested it for their first grand date, however, they suddenly found themselves dressed in fancy attires amidst a raging civil war.

Their eyes met.

"Well, this was awkward," Jack stated blankly.

And they both burst out laughing.

"I set the coordinates right," the Doctor offered at last, "But apparently, the Tardis found somewhere nearby where we are needed. Again."

"She really does that a lot, doesn't she," Jack sighed, scratching his head before grinning at last. "Very well, then," he spoke formally and offered his arm, "May I take you out on an adventure?"

Albeit surprised, the Doctor accepted with a chuckle. "Adventures we shall have."

* * *

"Maybe it was not the best idea to mention we do this on a regular basis," the Doctor commented with a light frown as they exited the office building.

"Oh come on," Jack replied in disbelief, "it would be even worse to hide our expertise with this sort of stuff."

The time lord merely rolled his eyes. "True enough."

Things had started smoothly enough. Finding the right people at the right places, they found out that indeed the entire civil war had been staged by a very small group of alien invaders. With just a bit of help from the psychic paper, they had finally made arrangements to meet the local authorities in order to end this entire fiasco as soon as possible.

"Welcome back, milord!" their chauffeur greeted them eagerly and ushered them inside a highly expensive limousine, "The Governess is awaiting you eagerly."

"Forgive me for asking," the Doctor addressed their driver as the car took off, "But wasn't the Governess out of the country?"

Jack frowned, but the chauffeur answered lightly, "She will return to the estate shortly after your arrival."

"In that case," the Doctor went on, "Could we make a small detour to the Old Ruins?"

"Of course, milord!" Their driver laughed, "How rude of me not to suggest so in the beginning! It is an old rite in these parts of the country to visit the site of the ruins to prolong one's own life. After all, the Old Ruins are older than mankind itself!"

"Have you ever found out how they came to be?" the Doctor enquired, intrigued and totally in his element.

As their talkative chauffeur explained about the Old Civilization in great detail, Jack soon stopped paying attention. As interesting as the local history may be, he knew the true reason why the Doctor had insisted on visiting the site: amidst other things, they had found out the location of a rebel outpost near the country's most famous tourist attraction.

Of course, they yet had to tell anybody official about that, though, and he understood the Doctor's reasoning far too well. There were two sides to this war, so even if there had been a conspiracy initiated by only few, everybody was fighting for a reason they believed in.

At the very least, they had to hear both sides of the story. More accurately, though, they had to _convince_ both parties involved.

And if anyone was capable of talking people out of stupid things, it was the Doctor.

As he trailed after his friend towards the abandoned underground tunnel they had been told about, Jack was positive the time lord's diplomatic ways were going to succeed much like they always did.

Unfortunately, though, they realized too late that they had been spied upon from the very beginning.

"This looks more abandoned that it should," the immortal pointed out with a frown.

Unfortunately, the alleged rebels that had leaked the location to them had probably been mercenaries employed by their very adversaries.

"It's not a hideout, but a –" the time lord agreed slowly, yet the end of his sentence was droned out by an explosion nearby – close, too close.

Unfortunately, the Doctor reacted just a split second faster than Jack did.

Within a second, the world turned black, painful and far too cramped.

Excruciatingly slowly from a dazed kind of shock, the immortal realized the tunnel must have collapsed from the explosion, and was grateful for his friend's quick thinking. In tackling Jack to the ground, the Doctor had most likely saved both their lives.

At least Jack hoped so... but judging by the ragged breaths and heavy heartbeats drumming against his own chest, he figured the Doctor couldn't have gotten hurt that badly...could he?

His eyes, still trying to adapt to the sudden darkness and failing miserably, widened in sudden fear. Once again, and against his will, it had been the Doctor protecting him rather than the other way around. Jack could take a wall collapsing on him, but there was no way the time lord would recover soon from whatever it was that made his body shake so heavily against his own.

"Can you move?" he heard the Doctor's voice rattling above him.

Frankly, he was grateful to find his dark thoughts interrupted. "I think so," he replied and wiggled a bit to test his own body's functionality before he reached around the Doctor to evaluate any palpable damage on him. As far as his hands could tell from their limited range, the time lord's back was covered in dust, but nothing worse than that. Rather than continuing to grope, however, he chose the much easier, verbal approach, "Are _you_ alright?"

The Doctor was breathing heavily, but he did not answer at once. "It...could be worse," he rasped at last, as he, too, began struggling to move.

A small droplet landing on Jack's cheek, something wet with a worrying iron stench to it, was the only warning he got.

After a failed attempt at propping himself up on his elbows, the Doctor collapsed against his friend once more. "Awfully...convenient," he muttered, his voice muffled as he buried his face in his friend's hair and inhaled deeply.

Fear momentarily forgotten, Jack's eyes widened.

...what?

With his breath caught in his throat, Jack failed to voice his bewilderment. Needless to say, when he realized it was his own scent that calmed down the Doctor's nerves, he could not come up with a suitable comment, either. Both worrisome and flattering, this unusual behaviour definitely came as a surprise. But more importantly... "This is far from convenient," he pointed out more loudly than necessary to get both of them back to wakefulness, "The debris might crush us any moment." Tightening his grip on the Doctor, he decided to just shift both of them out of the niche that had miraculously formed around them. With the time lord's weight on him anyway, that was not that hard to accomplish. As the hollow narrowed a bit just before opening into a much larger free space, he pulled the Doctor's head closer to at least protect him from further damage.

A sharp gasp and his hand covered in sticky warm liquid confirmed what he had already been suspecting. "You probably have a concussion," he whispered hoarsely as he skidded the last few centimetres that separated them from relative freedom and gulped, "...or worse."

Both struggled into sitting positions rather arduously. Finally, the faint daylight reaching them from far above allowed Jack to see the gash on the back of his friend's head...and the large amount of blood that had gushed from it. Worse yet, there was no way they would make it out of their temporary prison any time soon – definitely not soon enough for the time lord not to lose too much blood in the process if his wound went untreated. "We'll...need to bandage that," Jack stated in worry and glanced at the Doctor's coat, "You _do_ have some medical equipment in those huge pockets of yours, don't you?"

Replying with a non-committal "Probably", the time lord was at least listening to him. Taking that as a permission, Jack began rummaging through his friend's pockets and found a small first aid kit surprisingly quickly. "This might hurt a bit," he warned as he started treating his worryingly unresponsive friend's wound at last. It was cleaned quickly enough, and he was grateful to realize it was not quite as serious as he had feared...but it would still need stitches. At the moment, however, he could merely provide his friend with basic bandaging that would probably be soaked soon.

Better than nothing, at least.

"We'll need to redo that on the Tardis," he commented and shifted his position to face their only source of light, "Firstly, though, we'll need to get out of here." Yet as he scanned the area to find a somewhat safe escape route, Jack realized the Doctor not even moving an inch. Instead, the time lord kept watching him blankly. But...his gaze missed Jack's by just a bit.

The immortal's eyes narrowed. Was this the concussion, or...?

Reaching up slowly, the Doctor traced something on Jack's temple that was no longer there. "Whatever hit me, got you too," he pointed out flatly and kept staring at the blood covering his finger.

Frowning back, Jack had to keep himself from snapping. He appreciated the gesture, but this was hardly the time for the Doctor to get over-protective. "If anything, it should have gotten _only_ me," he stated and cracked a half-hearted grin, "Between you and me, I'm the immortal one, remember?"

When their eyes met at last, the time lord opened his mouth, yet hesitated to speak up for a long moment.

"Then why," he finally asked at a thin voice, "are you so much closer to death than I am?"

_...what?_

Speechless, Jack stared at his friend. This was either a stupid joke...or the very reason the Doctor had been acting so strangely lately. "I take it you're ready to talk to me now?" he asked softly and released a breath he did not even know he had been holding.

Rather than replying directly, the Doctor sent him a tired look. Sighing, Jack averted his gaze. He had never pressed the Doctor for this information, but a small part of him had hoped his friend would open up to him eventually. For better or worse, he was still hoping so.

"Do you enjoy it, Jack?" the Doctor suddenly asked at a quiet voice as he stared ahead at the rails buried in front of his feet, "This incredibly long life you've been given?"

Frowning, the immortal tilted his head. "I've never had much of a choice, you know," he pointed out and grinned a bit, "but I am making the best of it." As a matter of fact, he was having the time of his life in just travelling the universe with a man he adored, but considering he had no clue where this discussion was headed, he opted not to mention just _how much_ he was enjoying life currently.

Finally, the Doctor replied with a small yet tired smile, "Well, you _do_ have a choice now." Their eyes locked. "As a matter of fact," the time lord went on and lowered his head, "right now I'm probably the only one who can..." He trailed off.

Jack arched an eyebrow as his breath hitched. "...kill me?" he finished flatly. Given the Doctor's earlier words, it was obvious he knew much more about his friend's immortality than he had let on so far. But...the real question was yet to be asked, "_How?_" Jack had been looking for a solution to his condition for ages, and suddenly it was right within his reach...offered by a friend who had kept it secret for who knows how long.

A friend he cared a lot about.

A friend whose bleeding had not quite stopped yet.

"Three words," the Doctor offered, "or rather, four. That's all it takes." He lowered his gaze. "And I need to tell you these words today. But I'm not sure you can handle it."

Jack, meanwhile, kept staring at his friend. "This is cryptic nonsense," he blurted out in frustration, "I can take whatever you're throwing at me, so spill it already." The latter was a lie, of course, but the Doctor did not need to know that. Worse yet, he still had no idea how any of this was connected to his immortality. But in any case, if whatever the time lord had hinted at was more important than escaping from a collapsing tunnel, it would have to be discussed eventually.

Even if it ended up breaking Jack's heart anew.

But...

...the Doctor was not really going to leave him behind again, was he?

Just as a cold fear was taking a firm hold of his heart, his friend raised his voice anew.

"Rose wanted you to be happy, Jack," the Doctor explained quietly, "More specifically, she revived you to _find_ happiness. Nothing less than that...and nothing more."

Meeting the time lord's expressive eyes in confusion, Jack simply gaped. This...did this mean...

"That being said, I don't want you happy at all," the Doctor went on with a bit of a pout as endearing as it was heartbreaking, "Because I need you to stay with me."

Inhaling deeply, Jack realized disturbingly late that his friend had snatched his hand and was holding on to it so very tightly. "That's just the problem, though," the Doctor went on quietly as he stared at their intertwined fingers, "Even what I'm saying right now..." He looked up to meet Jack's eyes. "Will I be the one who kills you? Accidentally?"

Inhaling deeply, the immortal could not avert his gaze from the raw emotion visible in the Doctor's eyes. He could not fathom the meaning of his words.

His breath hitched as he could not keep himself from pulling the time lord into a bone-crushing hug.

His behaviour might have been infuriating at times, and yet...All those years, the Doctor had been caring more than Jack had ever dreamt of.

The time lord had never really wanted to reject him, either.

Whatever sick condition surrounded his immortality, the Captain finally saw how much the Doctor needed him. How much he wanted him.

It was real – and if they could overcome this little obstacle, they could spend an eternity together.

Side by side.

Happy.

"Stay with me, Jack."

Blinking, he realized it was the Doctor's voice, so thin, raw and pleading he had barely even recognized it.

"Of course," he grinned, elated enough to just turn their embrace into a passionate kiss.

Only...

He was lying in the Doctor's lap all of a sudden. "Huh?"

Stroking his hair gently, the time lord kept watching him through tired eyes. "When we kissed in that night club, you never noticed your heart had stopped beating, either," he stated dryly and gulped, "I keep pulling you back to life, but...it's really your choice to make."

All the while, Jack was staring up at him with wide eyes.

This...

He had...just been dead?

"I'm not going to...," he ground out and his voice broke. Clearing his throat, he sought the Doctor's eyes. "I'm not going to just leave you behind," he promised in a voice much stronger than he felt, "because whether you like it or not, I love you enough to follow you to hell and back."

As the Doctor sent him one of those rare, beautiful smiles of his, Jack kept grinning back full of determination. But in truth...he had no idea how to fulfil something as vague and abstract as _not being happy_. If it was only that, though, he was pretty sure he could find some inspiration within his own experiences.

After all, he had lost countless friends and despaired far too often over battles that could not be won. He had been caught in the boredom of a dreary everyday life and he had been trying to attain goals far out of his reach.

Now that he thought about it, though...

Most of the time, the Doctor had been that unreachable goal to him.

But suddenly, the time lord was leaning down on him, tasting of blood as he placed a needy kiss on his lips and craned his neck to whisper four simple words into Jack's ear.

"I love you, too."

Jack's breath hitched.

He had been warned, but he had not expected it.

He had gathered _care_, but he had not expected _love_.

He might even have reasoned that far, but he had not expected to hear it.

This was...too much.

With the Doctor returning his feelings...

...everything he ever wanted...

...everything he had ever strived for...

...had suddenly come true.

Hadn't it?

But if so...why did his lips taste of blood?

Why were his cheeks so damp?

Distantly, he heard the Doctor's voice calling out to him, and it was then that he remembered. He might have wanted his friend to return his feelings, but his true goal was not his own happiness, but to _keep the Doctor happy_.

After all, he had promised him that much several times, hadn't he?

With a sharp intake of breath Jack jerked up, opening his eyes to find the Doctor staring back at him with wide, glassy eyes.

He had done it again. He had almost lost himself in his own contentment, but if the relief visible on the Doctor's features was any indication...he was back now, wasn't he?

"If you really do love me back," Jack rasped breathlessly and cracked a grin, desperate to lighten the mood, "How come it takes a concussion for you to tell me that?"

Finally, the Doctor recovered from the shock and replied with a fond smile, "It takes a _date_ for me to tell you that."

Blinking, Jack understood at last. Technically, this _was_ the date they had agreed on. "Speaking of love on the first date, huh?" he mused humorously, "That just has to bring good luck for our future."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "We did end up with a tunnel collapsing on our heads."

Jack grimaced. Even though their date had ended up far from conventional, it did fit their lifestyle just nicely.

Now, if only the Doctor hadn't been injured in the process...

"You know, for all your cleverness, you can really be dumb at times, Doctor," Jack pointed out fondly as he reluctantly sat up from his very comfortable position on his _lover's_ lap. "You think you loving me back would be enough?" he asked and placed a soft kiss on the Doctor's forehead, "Seriously, you should know me better than that."

As their eyes met, they shared a genuine smile. "Thank you," the Doctor whispered, "for coming back to me."

Fondly, Jack brushed a stray strand of hair out of the time lord's face. "I'll always come back to you," he promised, "I won't rest as long as you need me."

He pulled him close again. "Until we've both walked this path."

He kissed him fiercely. _"Until the very end."_

_The Date That Never Was But Happened At Last - End_

* * *

_Notes:_ For once, I'll just reduce all the apres-story-ramblings to one sentence: Thank you for reading!


End file.
